powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Sonimax
Sonimax was a Catoblepass Themed Phantom Beast who holds the spirit of Boar and is the master of sound based attacks. He is the first of Phantom Beasts that Power Rangers encountered. He serves as the supporting antagonist of the episodes "Fear and the Phantoms", "One Last Second Chance", "To Earn Your Stripes" and "Now the Final Fury". Biography Sonimax was the member of Phantom Beast Warriors. He used the style of Catoblepass (mythical half man half boar) and was the master of sound based attacks. Sonimax fought in the first Beast War and battled against Dai Shi Clan and Pai Zhuq academy and was destroyed along with his allies. However, the Crystal Eyes were left behind and held the power to resurrect them. In twenty-third episode Jellica used the Crystal Eyes and ressurected them and ordered her them to help her destroy Dai Shi. However Scorch, Snapper and Whiger betrayed her and destroyed and then joined Dai Shi. Sonimax and other Phantom Beast Warriors were summoned by Scorch. Sonimax and other warriors promised to serve Dai Shi. Then Sonimax was sent by Scorch and Snapper to attack Ocean Bluff. Sonimax attacked the city and encountered the Jungle Fury Rangers. He fought Casey, Theo, Dominic and RJ. He was winning. Then Lily arrived after her defeat at the hands of Snapper. Together the Rangers defeated him by combining their powers into a massive energy ball and firing it at him, vaporising him. Then Sonimax enlarged himself. Power Rangers formed the Jungle Master Megazord combined with Elephant Power and took him down. Sonimax was nearly defeated by the Rhino Pride Megazord, but Snapper appeared and disabled Megazords with his gravity attack. Sonimax left. In the twenty-fifth episode Camille approached Sonimax, Lepus and Osiris and asked them to give her some of them Rinzin Power. They thought she was joking and declined her offer. In the thirtieth episode Scorch and Snapper sent Sonimax, Lepus and Osiris to destroy Camille, as they decided she was the last tie in Jarrod's humanity and must be eliminated for Dai Shi's sake. They attacked and overwhelmed her, but Jarrod arrived, who temporarily took control over his body, and destroyed Sonimax and Osiris, saving Camille. Lepus escaped but was soon destroyed by the Power Rangers. In the final battle Sonimax was revived by Dai Shi, but was finally destroyed by Jungle Fury Elephant Ranger. Personality Sonimax was brutal, destructive and arrogant Phantom Beast Warrior, who won't stop at his mission to destroy the Power Rangers. But he is loyal to Dai Shi, Scorch, Snapper and Whiger. Powers And Abilities Rinzin Power * Superhuman Strength-Sonimax can take out four Rangers with his bare hands and send them flying with single punches and knocked Theo back with just a kick to his Claw Booster. ** Rinzin Empowerment-'''Sonimax can charge up his fists with yellow Rinzin Power to send his enemies flying across the battlefield. * '''Superhuman Durability-'''Sonimax couiuld shrug off multiple energy slashes from the Claw Boosters as well as an energy slash from the Rhino Morpher and, when giant, was struck down by the Jungle Master Megazord with Elephent Power's finisher but recieved no lasting harm. * '''Sonic Attack-'''Sonimax's signature attack where he poses and then fires a massive sound wave from the two horns at the front of his face which crippled four Rangers and allowed him to take them down. * '''Agility Rush-'''Sonimax can skoot forward and slam through his enemies with enough force to down all four Rangers. * '''Energy Blasts-'''Sonimax can charge up his hand with Rinzin Power and fire yellow energy although this was avoided. * '''Superhuman Stamina-Sonimax lasted longer in combat than the other four Rangers did. * Skilled Fighter-Sonimax can take on all five Rangers and actually overwhelm them with massive ease. * Horn Blasts-'''Sonimax can fire yellow Rinzin Power blasts from the horns on the front of his face that took down the four Rangers whilst they were disabled by his Sonic Attack. * '''Enlarging-Sonimax can make himself grow at will, unlike Rnshi Beasts who required fear to grow. This is the same with the other Phantom Beast Warriors. Arsenal *'Fists'-While heavily lacking in melee weapons, Sonimax is an immensely strong and powerful Phantom Beast who needs merely his bare hands to strike down his enemies. Behind The Scenes Portrayal * Sonimax was voiced by John Callen. Notes * Sonimax is the first of the Phantom Beasts to be encountered by the Power Rangers and the first monster since Whiricane. * Sonimax is the only villain in Power Rangers Jungle Fury that used sound based attacks. See Also Category:Jungle Fury Monsters Category:Phantom Beasts Category:Deceased PR Villains Category:Rinshi